


Playing Princess

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [22]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Kneeling, Pet Names, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup and Lucretia try out a little roleplay.





	Playing Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The princess thing is here for real, folks! Serious shoutout to the commenter who suggested this idea!
> 
> Speaking of comments, I LOVE ‘em! Feel free to leave any you’ve got.

Lup bounces down onto Lucretia’s bed. “Hey babe,” she says teasingly, “have some time for me?” They’ve both been busy with their work lately, and Lup’s been missing Lucretia. Maybe they can take a dirty little break today.

 

Lucretia grins. “I’ll make time; I’ve been missing you,” she answers.

 

Lup scoots over a little. “You up for some dirty fun? I’ve got some ideas,” she says with a wink.

 

“Definitely,” answers Lucretia. She’s already starting to feel excited.

 

“I wanna try what you mentioned, where I’m the princess,” Lup begins, then holds up a finger as Lucretia almost interrupts enthusiastically. “But I want you to be good so I wanna start you off with a reminder spanking. You agreed to these before, remember?” Lucretia nods. “It’ll only be a little one,” Lup assures her, then stands up and guides Lucretia by her hand to stand too.

 

“Put your arms around my neck,” Lup instructs, and Lucretia does. Lup hugs Lucretia gently, then drifts her hands down over Lucretia’s tank top to her yoga shorts. She slips her hands in and pushes the shorts down, panties and all, to just below Lucretia’s ass. “Behave yourself,” she murmurs into Lucretia’s ear in a low voice, then spanks Lucretia twice, just firmly, barely even hard enough to sting. Lucretia yelps and buries her face in Lup’s shoulder, and Lup tilts it back up and kisses her hungrily. “I want you to listen to me,” Lup says tenderly, then gives Lucretia two more firm swats and another long kiss. Lucretia yelps again and kisses back eagerly. She can feel a bulge growing where Lup is pressed against her, and feels herself growing wetter by the second. “If you disobey, I’ll have to be much harsher than usual with you. This is your only warning. Obey right away, say ‘yes, princess,’ and show me you’re eager to do what I say.” Two more smacks, and another kiss that makes Lucretia moan in pleasure. Lup pulls back from the kiss, then guides Lucretia’s head to rest on her shoulder and cuddles her for a moment. Lucretia grins. Fuck. Reminder spankings are hot! And they’re sweet too. Lucretia had expected something more like a scaled back punishment spanking, hell, she’s given out a few like that, but she’s not about to complain. She cuddles into Lup’s arms and lets herself relax there.

 

Lup reaches down to rub Lucretia’s plump ass cheeks. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me, sweetheart? If you’re naughty we’ll go straight to a hard punishment, understand?”

 

Lucretia sighs contentedly as Lup caresses her. “Yes, princess,” she answers.

 

“When you told me about this idea, it sounded like you wanted me to be pretty strict and a little petty and use the crop to correct you and motivate you, so that’s what I’m gonna do. I’m also gonna get out some things I could use to punish you and leave them in plain sight just in case I need them. Pull your pants up and go get the hairbrush and that heavy belt you told me about from your room. You have two minutes,” Lup orders.

 

“Yes, princess,” Lucretia replies obediently. She lets go of Lup and scurries to obey. Two minutes isn’t long, and that belt’s way in the back of her closet.

 

Lucretia rushes back to Lup’s room after retrieving the belt and the brush and closes the door behind her, panting a little. She looks up to see Lup, leaning against the wall, clad only in a black long-line bra, matching panties, and a big, slightly evil grin. She’s holding the crop, flicking it back and forth, and she sets her watch back on the night table as Lucretia enters. “Three minutes, nine seconds. You just wanna start right away, don’t you?” she says disapprovingly. Lucretia freezes where she is, still holding the belt and brush. Was that rhetorical? Should she beg or explain or something? Wait, should she kneel?

 

Lup pushes off of the wall and walks toward Lucretia noiselessly. She raises Lucretia’s chin with tip of the crop and brings her face in close. “You don’t keep a princess waiting,” she says, low and firm. “Put that stuff down on the bed, then you drop your panties, bend over and lean on the bed. You know this crop isn’t out just to make me look hot.” Lup withdraws the crop, crosses her arms, and taps her foot. Lucretia slowly sets the items down, then reluctantly reaches for her waistband. “Get moving, when I give you an order you jump like it’s the only thing you’ve ever wanted to do,” Lup scolds, and Lucretia quickly pulls her pants down and bends over with her hands on the low bed. “You’re lucky you only decided to dawdle around for one extra minute. I’d better not hear any excuses, either, when we both know how eager you are to misbehave,” Lup lectures, and she strikes Lucretia with the crop.

 

Lucretia squeals. Clearly the time she’d spent showing Lup how to use this thing and her comments about wanting it are coming back to bite her in the ass in a very literal way. The second stroke hits and Lucretia lets out another squeal, and barely catches her breath again before the third stroke drags a loud wail from her. The crop stings, but Lucretia can tell Lup’s being a little nice to her, and probably hasn’t even left welts. Damn. There’s still time for that though, Lucretia’s sure Lup has a lot more planned for her.

 

Lup lowers the crop to her side. “Three minutes, three smacks. Get on your knees and apologize,” she orders.

 

Lucretia takes a long, shuddering breath. That’s hot, she thinks as she kneels and bows her head slightly. It’s been a long time since she got punished with a crop—way too long. “I’m sorry I dawdled,” she says humbly.

 

“And?” Lup prompts.

 

“I won’t do it again, thank you for whipping me,” Lucretia tries.

 

Lup holds the crop out. “Kiss,” she orders. Lucretia leans forward and kisses the crop, trying to keep the grin off her face. Oh, that’s real good. Lup is pushing some buttons here and Lucretia is loving it. “Take off your clothes, then come back here and kneel. I like you down there,” Lup says.

 

“Yes, princess,” Lucretia answers obediently, and she scrambles to obey. In a flash she’s back on her knees, naked in front of Lup.

 

“Good girl, love hearing that,” Lup teases. “Now I’m trying to decide: do good girls get a face full of cum or the privilege of eating my ass? Damn, being a princess is hard. Heavy crowns, or whatever the fuck.” She makes a show of thinking it over while Lucretia tries not to wriggle in excitement. Both, please be both, please be both! she thinks.

 

Lup notices the tiny wriggles Lucretia can’t quite suppress and abruptly raises Lucretia’s chin in time to see her delighted grin. “Ooh, greedy!” Lup chides. “Did you get excited from your whipping, dirty girl? You’d better be honest, if I check and you’re lying you’ll really get it,” she says.

 

Lucretia feels her cheeks grow hot and her pussy grow wetter under Lup’s taunts. “Yes, princess,” she manages breathlessly.

 

“I see. I think you need more, if you’re gonna be such a dirty girl and get off on your punishment. Cross your arms on the ground and put your forehead on them, and stick your ass up nice and high,” Lup orders.

 

“Yes, princess.” Lucretia does as she’s told, and hears Lup walk around behind, then gasps as she feels Lup’s fingers on her exposed pussy.

 

Lup clicks her tongue. “No self-control at all, it’s just horny thoughts and and naughtiness for you 24/7, isn’t it? Raise your head and ask me politely to whip you for this greedy little mess,” she scolds.

 

Lucretia grins, then rearranges her face to look penitent as she raises her head. “I’m sorry I’m a greedy girl, please whip me again,” she asks politely.

 

“Well, if you’re that sincere about it I will, and longer and harder, too. Put your head down,” Lup orders.

 

Lucretia obeys, and a second later she feels the crop’s harsh sting. “Owww!” she cries, barely stopping before Lup lashes her again, drawing an even more desperate cry. Fuck! Lup’s going harder and faster now, and Lucretia balls up her fists and wails as she takes each stroke. After twelve, Lup stops, and Lucretia whimpers. She wanted harder, and it looks like she’s getting it. It hurts so much, but Lucretia’s desperate for more, more humiliation, orders, pain, anything, they’ve been so busy and she’s missed it so badly. Lup speaks.

 

“I think we’ll leave you all needy and cute for the moment. Eat my ass. If you can’t talk and need to stop, scratch twice just like before. If you make yourself come I’ll whip you again, so keep those naughty fingers away,” Lup warns. She abruptly turns and lies back against the pillows, spreading her knees wide for Lucretia and toying with the crop in her hands.

 

Lucretia quickly crawls up on the bed and slides down between Lup’s legs. Looks like Lup planned for this, she’s super clean, Lucretia notes. She tentatively sticks out her tongue and gives Lup’s asshole a shy little lick, then lets out a muffled cry as Lup takes hold of her hair and pushes her face closer. “You eat my ass like you’re starving for it,” comes Lup’s harsh rebuke, and Lucretia does, moaning and squirming against Lup’s fist in her hair and gods this is hot, the way Lup’s not letting go and pushing her deeper and taking the pleasure for herself, and calling Lucretia names like “filthy girl” and “naughty”—and Lucretia comes hard and moans at that thought, without even brushing her neglected pussy.

 

Lup sits up and scoots back, letting go of Lucretia’s hair. “Babe, did you just come?” she asks sharply, barely hiding her amusement.

 

Lucretia hides her face in the sheet, cheeks burning and body still buzzing from her orgasm. “Yes, princess,” she confesses.

 

“Show me your sticky fingers, nasty girl,” Lup demands. Lucretia holds out her hands for Lup’s inspection. Clean. “Did you just come without even touching yourself?” Lup asks incredulously.

 

“Y-yes, princess,” Lucretia stammers. Maybe she’s not in trouble? She didn’t touch herself, after all. “You called me names and held my head down,” she offers by way of explanation.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, babe, hold still. You’re getting another whipping for coming without permission,” Lup declares, trying hard not to laugh. Lucretia lays her cheek on the bed and stays put as Lup crawls around to her side. “Bad girl, you said you wanted me to leave welts? You’re about to get ‘em,” Lup scolds, and begins to thrash Lucretia’s upturned bottom with the crop.

 

Lucretia howls. Lup’s hitting harder than before, and her ass already stings. She tries to steady herself and behave, but her traitorous body has other ideas and an aftershock hits her as she squirms under the crop and grinds against the mattress, and she screams in pleasure as she comes again.

 

Lup stops. “Lucretia,” she says sternly, “did you just come without permission  _ again _ ?”

 

Lucretia whimpers. “Yes, princess,” she squeaks, “I’m sorry! I can’t help it! Please punish me more, I’m a bad girl!”

 

Lup smirks. “Oh, you’d better believe I will. You stay right there. If you move even an inch I’ll spank you with the paddle, got it?” she warns.

 

Lucretia gulps. “Yes, princess,” she answers. So. At least she’s not already getting the paddle for her horny little antics, that’s good. She hears Lup dress quickly and leave the room. She stays put. Her ass hurts, hopefully whatever punishment she has coming will be lenient. She wonders what Lup is doing. Shit. Shit! She wouldn’t be cutting a switch, would she? Lup said she wanted to try it first, but what if she changed her mind? Lucretia  _ offered _ ! She’s totally in the line of fire here, Lup can absolutely thrash her with a switch, permission and all. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! She might have to safeword out of this one, what with more than twenty welts across her butt already. She’s never heard anyone who’s gotten switched describe the experience as “quick” or “light” or anything less than “awful”, no matter how nice she offered to be for Lup to try it out. Lucretia tries to breathe deep and calm down. She trusts Lup, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. Lup’s being mean today, but she won’t be cruel, and she’ll stop if Lucretia safewords for sure. Okay. Okay, it’s alright, Lucretia tells herself, and the door opens.

 

Lup walks into the room and sets a pitcher of water and a glass on the night table. She sheds her clothes, then climbs up between Lucretia’s legs and picks the crop up from where she left it. “Since you like to come so much, I think you should give me more. You don’t stop ‘til I say no matter how much you beg, understand?” Lup scolds. Lucretia hears a faint buzzing and then jerks in pleasure as Lup shoves her vibrator beneath her, resting it right against her clit. Lucretia moans, then cries out as she feels the tip of the crop sting her ass. “Naughty, dirty little brat,” Lup scolds, delivering another sharp sting. “I oughta keep this up until you’re too tired to squeal anymore and you just lie there and take it,” she says. She keeps whipping Lucretia gently in sharp flicks.

 

Lucretia moans. These aren’t as hard, but they do sting and the vibrator’s got her right on the edge now, so close and it’s too much. She lets go and comes again, loudly, then lays there and relishes the light, giddy feeling that follows. Lup swats her again with the tip of the crop, but it’s okay, it’s not so bad, and the vibrator feels so good as she grinds against it and moans. “Yes, gods, more, fuck, please Lup! Harder, please, gods, please!” she begs and Lup gives her another sharp flick and it’s  _ good _ , and Lup wants her to have it and Lucretia  _ wants _ it from her. Lucretia moans loudly and comes again, and she feels Lup take the vibrator away, but it’s okay, Lup’ll take care of her and her whole body feels so  _ good _ .

 

Lup’s firm hands turn Lucretia onto her back, and she looks up into Lup’s face with a hazy grin. Lup’s rolling a condom on.  _ Yes! Perfect! _ Lucretia spreads her legs eagerly. Lup leans down and gently pushes Lucretia’s hair back. “After this I’m gonna cuddle you, babe, you’re fucking amazing,” she murmurs. She pushes into Lucretia and groans. “Gods, you’re perfect, fuck, babe, this’ll be quick,” she says, and begins to fuck Lucretia, kissing her hard and pinching her nipples.

 

Lucretia moans as Lup thrusts hard, pushing her still-sore ass into the bed. “Lup, gods, it’s so good,” she moans as Lup sucks a mark into her collarbone, and Lucretia comes one last time, right before Lup does too, holding tight to Lucretia’s hips and gasping. Lup pulls out of Lucretia and sits back, looking at her affectionately as she pulls the condom off and throws it in the trash can by the night table.

 

“Can you sit up for me, babe? I’ve got water for you when you’re ready, you must be parched,” Lup offers. Lucretia tries to sit up, but she looks a little off to Lup, who scoots around to sit behind her and let her lean back. “Comfy?” she asks. Lucretia giggles and nods, and Lup grins. “Slow sips, okay?” Lup prompts, handing Lucretia a glass of water.

 

Lucretia obediently sips the water slowly, then hands the glass back to Lup. “Are you okay, honey? Do you hurt?” Lup asks with concern. Lucretia didn’t even cry, but Lup knows she was rough, shouldn’t Lucretia feel it?

 

“I feel  _ good _ ,” Lucretia insists. She leans on Lup and snuggles up. “You whipped my ass, though,” she says matter-of-factly.

 

Lup eyes Lucretia over, a little concerned. “Lie down,” she orders gently. Lucretia immediately lies on the bed and snuggles into a comfortable position. Lup pulls the covers up and crawls in to hold her. She’s done it now, obviously she broke Lucretia and turned her into some sort of obedient follower instead of her fun bratty girlfriend, that’s a big oops. Hopefully she’ll snap out of it soon, and Lup intends to take care of her until she does.

 

“Listen, babe, I want you to relax here with me ‘til you stop being like whatever the fuck this is, okay? If you need more water or a snack or something you tell me, I’ve got a little stash of stuff. I’m gonna hold you and you’ll be just fine,” Lup says gently.

 

“Okay. I feel good and I love you and you’re really hot,” Lucretia confesses.

 

Lup chuckles. “Thank you, I love you too, babe,” she says. “You did amazing, sweetheart, I hope I wasn’t too mean to you,” she continues, rubbing Lucretia’s back gently.

 

“You’re sexy when you’re all tough on me, and you made me come a  _ lot _ ,” Lucretia says. Lup thinks she’s acting a little more pulled together now, but she still seems kinda blissed out.

 

Lup chuckles. “You sure did come a lot, babe, and it was super hot to watch!” Lup snuggles Lucretia closer and reaches down to rub her sore ass.

 

“Owww,” Lucretia whimpers, as though she’s finally realizing. She buries her face in Lup’s chest. “I got in big trouble,” she sniffles.

 

Lup lightens her touch on Lucretia’s ass and feels Lucretia relax a little. “I know honey, but it’s okay now, I’ve got you,” she soothes. The two cuddle together in silence for a while, broken only by gentle little sighs and soft little sounds from Lup as they both come back down.

 

“Did you forgive me? I couldn’t hear ‘cause I was really noisy and it hurt lots,” Lucretia asks after a while.

 

“Of course, babe, you know I always forgive you; you never have to worry about that no matter what,” Lup says comfortingly.

 

Lucretia whines a little. “My butt still hurts,” she complains. “You did a good job though, you didn’t slip and hit anyplace bad or make me bleed or anything.”

 

Lup tucks a stray lock of hair back behind Lucretia’s ear. “Are you okay for real, sweetheart? You were all loopy and weird, I was worried,” she says.

 

Lucretia leans up and kisses Lup. “I promise I’m okay,” she answers. “Sometimes if you go rough and spread it out like that, that can happen. It’s okay as long as you’re careful not to push me too far or do something I don’t want, and I trust you won’t do that. It’s just something the body does to process pain, and it feels good. It’s like—you know that one girl back at the Institute that ran all the time and went on about ‘runner’s high’?”

 

Lup laughs. “She was so annoying, like she thought everyone else should run like her, fuck,” she giggles.

 

Lucretia laughs too. “It’s like that, a little bit. All good, I promise,” she says.

 

Lup is relieved. Lucretia seems largely normal again. “You seem like you had fun,” Lup teases affectionately, “what with your horny self begging for me to go harder!”

 

Lucretia buries her face in Lup’s chest shyly. “You’re so hot when you’re bossing me around! I about lost it when I saw you standing there flicking the crop back and forth,” she whines, “don’t kinkshame me!”

 

Lup laughs. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she says, stroking Lucretia’s hair gently. “Besides, I like when I can tell you’re into it. It makes me happy,” she says contentedly.

 

Lucretia smiles and tilts her face up for a kiss, and Lup kisses her gently. “Can we stay like this for awhile? You’re comfy,” she says.

 

Lup settles into the bed a little. “Totally. I missed you really bad, babe,” she answers.

 

Lucretia lays her head against Lup’s chest to hear her heart beat. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
